


Michael

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- <i>3849 Ferdinand Avenue</i><br/>- <i>That's where I'll be</i><br/>- <i>So come and dance with me, Michael</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> this has been begging me to be written ever since i first dipped my toes into midam. if it seems as though i'm trying too hard, i am.
> 
> inspired by [Franz Ferdinand's _Michael_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktwlN_ocL-o)

_\- 3849 Ferdinand Avenue_  
 _\- That's where I'll be_  
 _\- So come and dance with me, Michael_

A smile passes over Michael's lips as he slides the keyboard out to type a message back to his boyfriend. He recognizes the address, has been there many times before. In fact, it's where he and Adam met.[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktwlN_ocL-o)

-  _It'll be heavenly_

He slides the phone shut with a satisfying snap. The screen remains lit for several seconds, then fades to black.

Michael opens up the doors of his closet and shifts through the clothes inside.

+

The warehouse is packed with sweaty bodies that move to the beat of the band at the front stage. Adam isn't quite sure who it is that's working the bass or who is supplying the low, steady beat that's matching the rhythm of Adam's pulse so perfectly, though the music is faintly familiar. It's likely they've played Disco X's venue before.

He walks through the bodies as if they're nothing, and they slide off him without trouble. The entrance is within his sights, has been all night since he sent those texts off to Michael. So far, the man hasn't walked through, yet, but it's only a matter of time.  _So close now, so close now._

The guitar picks up as Michael strides through the entrance. The bouncers hardly pay him attention, and he gives them the same care. His eyes are already scanning the crowd for Adam. Adam smiles and slinks deeper into the crowd of dancers and onto a rise, all the while hyperaware of Michael's position at the edge of the bray. The man is about to charge through the mass to find Adam since he can't be seen from the perimeter.

-  _Come and dance with me_

Adam watches Michael's every move as the message is received. Michael pulls his phone out from the pocket of his leather pants. Beams of light fall from the ceiling and pass over Michael, allowing Adam to better see his stucky hair, his stubble. Adam licks his lips as he imagines clawing his fingers through that hair, the inside of his thighs being scratched by that light dusting over Michael's jaw.  _Michael, you're the only one I ever want._ He's so beautiful.

Another beacon crosses Michael, this time highlighting his deadly smirk. His phone is shut and put away just as Adam feels a response vibrate his own.

It's his message parroted back to him.

-  _Come and dance with me_

Adam looks up just in time to see Michael disappear into the party. He can only just make out the top of his head, sometimes an arm, as Michael dances his way into the fray. He's one with the crowd, now, just one of the beautiful boys on the beautiful dance floor; he moves as they do, hot and natural and libidinous. Now and then the lights find Michael's face and show him dancing and enjoying himself. Adam retrieves his phone again.

-  _Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore_

-  _I'm waiting on a silver platter_

Adam immediately puts his phone away and searches for Michael in the dense crowd. In the dark, it's hard to discern one dancer from another even though Adam would recognize Michael if all he had to go on was a simple touch, and Adam sort of regrets taking his eyes away from him for those brief thirty seconds. He cuts through the crowd without a care of whose toes he happens to step on.  _Nothing matters now._

The strong scent of sweat and come fills every breath Adam takes, and it only grows stronger the deeper into the crowd he gets. It amazingly arouses Adam even though Michael hasn't contributed to the scent, or if he had it would have been imperceptible. The occasional, accidental brush of a hand or hip against his cock doesn't help. By the time Adam catches Michael in his sights, he is hard and impatient, so he spins the other man around and kisses him full on the mouth without warning. Their hips are pressed into each other so Michael can feel how eager Adam is.

_This is what I am, I am a man, so come and dance with me, Michael._

In the sea of the crowd, they are easily lost. Michael hitches Adam's thigh up to his waist and holds him there. Michael's eyes are completely dark when they break apart, forehead to forehead. Adam's arms wind around Michael's neck to keep them close. He feels too hot in his skin, desperately wants to break loose, but Michael fixes him to himself and the beat of the song. ( _I'm all that you see, you want to_   _see_ ).

"Come and dance with me, Michael," Adam says close to Michael's ear so he can be heard. He feels Michael's responding smile against the bolt of his jaw. They're so close, so close in their own world where none of the other night club goers exist; there is no air between them and Adam cannot breathe.

Michael grins his leather hips against Adam so Adam can feel the other man's erection rub against his own. Immediately Adam's knee goes weak beneath him, so he grabs onto Michael's hair for balance with his sticky palms, making Michael gasp, smirk, and lick his lips.

"Want this beautiful dance whore to dance with you?" Michael purrs. "Don't you know you have to ask?"

"You said you were on a silver platter," Adam reminds him.

"Doesn't mean you can take without consent," Michael says. "You have to ask this beautiful dance whore to touch you."

Adam swallowed, his mouth dry. His heart beat profoundly. "Touch me."

_Nothing matters now._

Michael's devious grin is embedded into Adam's retinas so he can still see it behind his closed eyes as Michael drops Adam's leg so his hand can wander between them. His thumb circles around the button, toying with it.

"I'll touch you," he says, and his thumb slips off the button to pass over the tented fly of Adam's jeans. "In front of everybody. Right here." His fingers pinch the zipper and pull it down slowly. "How would you like that?"

The way Michael pets Adam's dick through his boxers is almost enough to render Adam mute. Not quite, though.

"Fucking yes," Adam growls, bringing Michael back in for another ravaging kiss.

"Good," Michael says in a brief moment that they come up for air. He continues to dance in a way that’s both lazy and predatory as he touches Adam. His fingers are on the button of Adam’s boxers, ready to slip it through the hole but infuriatingly not doing so. “You’ll come here, in the middle of the dance floor. Who’s the dance whore now?”

Adam groans and tips his head back, exposing his throat.

“So beautiful,” Michael says. His hot breath puffs over Adam’s skin as he closes in on his neck. “Dance whore.” The touch of Michael’s lips is anticipated, but Adam still jumps a little in surprise. He gasps as Michael sucks his blood vessels to breaking. Stubble grazes and scratches Adam’s skin.

“You’re the only one I ever want,” yells Adam so Michael can hear him above the music. Michael’s sucking intensifies to show he’s heard. “The only one I ever want.”

Michael detaches, seemingly satisfied with the love bite he’s left on Adam. No doubt it’s large so everyone knows Adam is claimed, belongs to Michael.

Adam brings Michael back in for another kiss where their teeth clash and their noses press uncomfortably. Michael’s hand is moving again between their erections, this time going to his own fly to undo it. When their kiss breaks again, Adam looks down to watch the proceedings.

Once the clothing is pulled away, Michael’s cock sits fat between them with a small bit of precome sitting at the tip. Adam grins.

“So sexy,” he says, and Michael undos the final button to free Adam’s erection and then brings it out.

Michael handles him with hot, rough care. His shoulders seem to relax a little bit now that he’s holding Adam’s cock, almost as though it’s a stress reliever. None of the other dancers seem to notice or care that Adam and Michael are in their own little world with their cocks out and heavy.

“Right here,” Michael says directly in Adam’s ear. “I’m going to make you come in front of all these people.”

“Bring it, Michael,” Adam bites back with teeth on Michael’s ear lobe. “Make me. I dare you.”

Michael holds them both in one hand, their lengths lying together in his grip. Adam hums in appreciation and thrusts. Michael’s thumb is stroked up and down his shaft, and his fingers curl on its underside. As the speed increases to match the tempo of the music, Adam has only enough conscious thought to kiss bruises onto Michael’s throat to match what Michael left on him.

“You’re good,” Michael grunts. His jerking of the both of them speeds up. Fireworks and strobe lights light up behind Adam’s closed eyelids. He breaks his lips from Michael’s throat to breathe heavily. The scent of his boyfriend overwhelms the odor of everyone else’s semen and body sweat.

“Come on.” Adam’s voice is dangerously close to a whine. “Rougher, Michael. Faster.”

Michael obeys the commands, probably only because he felt the need to bring the orgasm readying in his own gut sooner and not because Adam ordered him to. The sounds they make get lost in the new song the band kicks up. Michael’s stubble brushes Adam’s clean cheek and their lips meet.

“So close now,” Michael growls against Adam’s lips. “You’re close now.”

He is, he is. Adam nods. “Come- Come-”

He isn’t able to make out his thought before he’s pushed over by his orgasm. The release of it splatters over Michael, most of it ending up in his hand but some of it has flown to his shirt.

As the flow of endorphins leaves Adam’s body, the music coasts to a halt. He stares up at Michael with shaky breathes. Michael grins down at him.

_Nothing matters now._


End file.
